Love, Comedy and other wierd stuff
by Nimiza
Summary: This is my first fic, and ignore the title, I couldn't think of a good name.
1. LCAOWS Chapter1

Hi, it's my first fanfic so please be nice. _Like this for thought. _**Like this for speech.**

# Love, Comedy and other weird stuff

**Chapter 1**

** **

Ash walked through the field. _Where the heck am I?_ He continued down a narrow path into a forest, when a read-head jumped out from a tree, naked. "**Oh, hey, ummmm……who are you and….um….where are you clothes…I mean……."** he blushed furiously and turned around, although in a sick, twisted and perverted way he was enjoying this. **"Ash, wake up Ash! Ash…."**

**"Huh?"** Ash groaned. _Where am I? Who am I?_ _And hey, isn't that the naked girl except with clothes on? She is one damn sexy read-head._ He quickly sat bolt upright. **"Hi Ash," **the read-head said, apparently quite exited. **"Yeah hi, oh, by the way, WHO THE HELL AM I? WHERE TH HELL AM I? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU????"** he yelled. **"You d…don't r…remember m…me……"**the read-head stuttered, looking quite hurt.** "Misty, remember, he has light amnesia which will last about two or three weeks."** A nurse said. 

**"I'm not waiting that long for him to come round, he risked his life for me," **she said turning to Ash.** "Now listen here, your name is Ash Ketchum and you are from the town of Pallet. You want to become a pokemon master and I'm your girlfr……"**she stopped and rephrased her last sentence.** "I'm your best friend, Misty." **She hoped he hadn't noticed her little slip-of-the-tongue. **"So why am I here?"** Ash asked. 

TENCHI: Aeka, I love you.

AEKA: I love you too Tenchi but do you know what?

TENCHI: No, tell me.

AEKA: We are in the wrong fic (waves hand in direction of readers.)

TENCHI: Oh, hi and sorry, uh…wrong fic. (Laughs nervously) ehehehehe.

MISTY: What the heck are you two doing here, grrrrrr…….GET LOST! (Hits Tenchi and Aeka over the head with her oversized-anime mallet) 

Misty explained how a wild Golem had thrown a particularly huge rock at Misty, and Ash had pushed her out the way and been hit, on the head. Then it ran away. 

**"Pika pi," **said Pikachu as he bounded into the room. **"Hey Pikachu!"** Ash explained.** "HUH!?!?!?!?! YOU REMEMBER PIKACHU BUT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!!!" **Misty's head inflates much bigger than its normal size. **"Apparently so, is there something wrong with that, umm, what was it again, oh yeah, what's wrong with that _Misty_?"** Ash asked.****

** **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

** **

Hey, its me, so what do you think, R&R please, and only constructive criticism. If I don't get any reviews I'm not writin' another chapter.

__


	2. LCAOWS Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and I pity the poor loser who thinks I do. But I do own Tom and his girlfriend. 

Please review, I don't know if anyone is actually reading my story so if I don't get at least 3 reviews I'm not bringing the next chapter out.

# Love, Comedy and other weird stuff

**Ch2.**

** **

2 weeks later

**"Misty, now I remember." **Ash said. **"You do!"** she exclaimed.** "No, I was trying to cheer you up."** Misty falls over manga style. _He may have lost his memory but he's got the same attitude. He could never like me, let alone love me. But he did save me and hurt himself; maybe he likes me more than I think…_** "Hello, Earth to Misty, can you hear me? I wonder if she's fainted."**

** **

Another week later 

(A.N: Ash is now out of hospital)

**"Well done Ash, you've made a very quick recovery, I would like to congratulate you, and good luck on becoming a pokemon master," **Nurse Joy said. **"Hey Nurse Joy, do you want to go out some time?" **Brock asked in his gaga voice and his magicarp expression, with Misty's trusty mallet to the rescue. **"Thanks for the compliment Nurse Joy, take care," **Ash said. Later on when they were out on their way to New-Bark town Misty finally got to ask Ash why he jumped in the way. **"So, Ash, why did you save me and get yourself hurt?" **Misty asked. Ash blushed visibly, **"Misty, can I talk to you in private, a second."** Ash said. **"Sure, what is it?" **Misty asked, secretly hoping that he said that he loved her.

In private

**"Um… Misty, I..Iumm, I……" ***SREEEECH* **"Huh? What was that?" **Misty said, slightly annoyed that Ash was about to tell her his true feelings for her, now she would have to wait a lot longer. _Oh crap. Now I'll never get round to telling her I love her. _Ash thought.

Back in the open

A guy jumps out of the car that just skidded to a halt. **"Clear off, I am top secret agent Tom. Nothing to see here, I am here to find out…" **Tom was interrupted by his accomplice and girlfriend, Lana, **"Shut up Tom, we are here to investigate a wild pokemon attack on a human who is thought to be in hospital, we have very important information, his name is Ash Ketchum" **

** **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

** **

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH, a cliff hanger, I'll be writing my next part soon, but it wont come out if I don't get at least 3 reviews.


	3. LCAOWS Chapter3

Hey, it's me, thanks all those people who reviewed. Now, on with the show

# Love, Comedy and other weird stuff

**Ch.3**

** **

**"I have important news regarding Ash Ketchum, does anyone know who or where he is?" **asked Lana. Misty, Ash, Brock and Pikachu were all quite taken aback by this. **"Um… I'm Ash K…Ketchum, err… w…what ummm is it?" **stuttered Ash nervously looking at the brand new car Tom had just crashed into a lamppost. **"You're Ash Ketchum? Let me see your Pokedex."** Ash handed it over. **"I am Dexter designed for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum," **it said in a monotonous computer-like voice. **"Very good, may I talk to you in private?"**

In Private

**"You said you had news regarding the pokemon that attacked me?" **Ash asked. **"Yes, here it is……"**

** **

Meanwhile

**"So, you say you are a secret agent?"** Misty asked. **"Yes, my girlfriend and I work for a secret government agency called Mystique 32." **Tom replied without thinking. **"Not much of a secret any more is it now that I know. But don't worry, I've seen spy films and I know they kill anyone who knows about them so your secret is safe with me, if you don't pull out a gun and shoot me, I won't tell anyone you or Lana's secret, agreed?" **Misty offered. **"Agreed." **Tom confirmed.

Back in private

**"The pokemon that attacked you was one of a terrorist agency's new experiments. They were using a mind control device to use that pokemon; also…" **she was interrupted by a strange voice. **" Whayya talkin' bout you lil' ladee? Eh? I think you sould stop speenin' around an' hey, why is there five o' you, oh, you mus' 'ave foive twins, you lil' spinny ladees. Eh?"** with that last comment the drunken hobo vomited then dropped on the floor unconscious. **"I think it's private now. Where was I? Oh yeah, anyway, our agency Mystique 32 will be doing all in our power to stop these people," **Lana finished. 

In public

**"What happened Ash?" **Misty asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Ash, who looked a little shaken merely ignored this comment. **"Hey guys, I'm feeling tired, lets go and stay in a hotel. We'll sleep on it," **Ash finished.

Next day

**"Umm… Misty. I ummmm…. kinda wanta tell you, I ummmm l….l….love y…ou," **Ash said. **"Oh Ash, I have to tell you something too, I'm a lesbian, I like Tom's girlfriend, Lana!" **

** **

**"AHHHH!" **Ash woke up in a cold sweat. _Phew! It was only a dream. Maybe the dream was a warning…no. He was going to tell Misty today and that was final. _With that last thought he went into a deep dreamless sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hey, hope you liked it, remember, if I don't get 5 more reviews, no more chapters. ****


	4. LCAOWS Chapter4

Hey, its me. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I had exams. 
    
    But im back with the next chapter.
    
     
    
    Love, Comedy, and other weird stuff
    
    Ch.4
    
     
    
    **"Misty, I have something to tell you, I'm gay, I'm attracted to that Tom bloke!" **Misty woke up with a start. _Hmmm, I wonder if that dream meant anything, nah, can't have. At least I hope it doesn't mean anything…_
    
    _ _
    
    __**"Ok, here goes, mistyiluvyoomoretenanytinelseindaworl,"** Ash, spluttered 
    
    in front of the mirror.** "Ok, that's the closest I've got so far, but I've got to go slower and……" **He was interrupted, **"Slower in what?"** A familiar voice said. Ash turned around to see the read-head of his heart's desire. **"Ummm, this, mistyiluvyoomoretenanytinelseindaworl," **Ash replied. **"You're right, you do need to slow down. But what exactly does it mean, if you did slow it down?" **Misty asked. **"Oh, n..nothing… th…that c..concerns y…you," **Ash stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red. (A.N: you know im not quite sure why the people in anime's can blush so deep red, I mean it's like they have a gallon of extremely dark blood in their face, weird, sorry, I've been going on too much)( you know I should stop these parentheses) (oh wait, that was a parentheses) (hehehehe) 
    
     
    
    **"Ah c'mon Ash, I know it has something to do with me, you're blushing. And even if it doesn't have anything to do with me, I'm curious," **she put on some puppy dog eyes and started pleading. _This is it Ash, it's time to tell her you love her, it can't wait until Brock gets here. _**"Misty, I know we have had our arguments before, but the truth is……" **he was cut off by a spiky haired teen with no eyes. **"Hey Ash, here's those flowers and chocolaaaaaiiii have to go," **he then ran off as he saw Misty and Ash together. **"Yes Ash, what was it you wanted to tell me?" **she said slightly annoyed at Brock. Ash who was maybe 100 times angrier at Brock had a lot of trouble keeping it in. **"Ok Misty, I…I…"** he stopped and they started to lean down towards Misty, ( Yes he was taller, I forgot to mention that they are five years older.) and she started to lean upwards, just before their lips met in came Pikachu and Togepi. **"Pikaaa, pika pikachuuuu," **Pikachu said, then realising the situation his master was in, smirked, then left. Of course Misty and Ash had realised the situation they were in and quickly pulled away and took a step back. **"Ummm, Misty, I….I… l…lll…love…," **Ash stopped mid-sentence then leaned forward and kissed her
    
     
    
    Half an hour later.
    
     
    
    After a while they broke free of each other, then Misty, realising what she had just done tried to cover up,**"Ummmm…..What's the time?" **Misty enquired. **"Oh, only 11:30….11:30!!! Oh my God we've been in that same kiss for half an hour!"** Ash shouted. **"I've got to go for a period!" **Misty yelled then ran off to the toilet leaving Ash with an extremely surprised and confused look, mostly confused.
    
     
    
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 
    
     

Hey, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, c-ya


	5. LCAOWS Chapter5

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own pokemon, that's why ash and misty aren't in togther on the show and that's why im writin fics instead of actually putting this on TV!!!! OF COURSE I DON'T OWN POKEMON

A.N: Hey its me again. Sorry for takin so long I have evil teachers. 

# Love, Comedy and other weird stuff

# Ch.5

A while after the kiss

**"Um Misty, I want to talk about the kiss," **Ash said in a slightly shaky voice. **"Ash, before you say anything I…" "No Misty, let me go first. I really enjoyed the kiss and I want to say that I….I love…" **As if on cue (hey wait, it is on cue, I wrote this! Anyway, on with the show) Brock walked in thinking he would be able to give Ash the gifts he had specifically told him to get. But of course he was wrong. **"Hey Ash I got the gifts you wante…… Ah! Damn. Hoe long does it take to tell her you love her. Geez!!" **And he walked out leaving both Ash and Misty shocked.

**"You love me!!!"** Misty said a bit more excitedly then intended. **"Ummm…. Well yeah. I guess…" **he was cut off by the read-head who seemed so happy she seemed like she had taken an overdose of prozac while she was already extremely happy.** "You love me!!" **Misty Screamed extatically. **"Well yeah guess…" **Ash mumbled. **"Oh I love you too Ash, more them anything in the world!!" **Misty screamed in delight and then stopped and started to lean towards Ash, who also started to lean forward. As usual, just before they kissed ol' no eyes walked in. **"Hey Ash I heard the entire thing, congrats, and Misty, Ash told me to get these gifts for you, he was gonna give them himself but I guess he didn't get round to it, he was busy with you, eh ash you ol dog. Oh wait! I forgot you usually kiss after you confess! Sorry," **Brock said. But it was too late. The seemingly everlasting romantic moment was shattered into a million pieces, then burnt by a flamethrower. Then again. And again. Then cut up into smaller pieces. Then again. And again. Yet again. Then Hit by a nuclear bomb and attacked by a phsycotic madman at the same time. Then again. And…** "Hey! They get the idea, quit it." **Oh sorry. (Whispering) and again. **"I HEARD THAT!!!"** AAGHH. Sorry, geez, just trying to emphasize the point. On with the show.

**"Ah well, too late now, never mind. Hey, do ya' wanna' go out for pizza?"** Brock said, obviously thinking his good friends would forgive him. 

The view changes to outside

the room Ash, Misty and Brock 

are in. 5 Storeys up…

**"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHGHGHHH!!!!!" **Brock wails as he crashes through a closed window, falls 5 storeys then lands with a thud on a nice HARD concrete road, then gets hit by a car. 

Back in the room

Brock is somehow alive with a sling and a bandage around his head, and is in the emergency ward. He is still in shock that he was chucked out the window………. by Nurse Joy. You see as he said, **"Ah well, too late now, never mind." **Nurse Joy walked in, so he asked Nurse Joy to go out for pizza, and was rejected, although this time it hurt a LOT more. Hehehhehheheheh. 

By now the person who had run him over had got out of his car and was apologising, although not many people would be able to stop if someone just fell from the sky in front of them. **"Hi, umm im sorry I ran him over, I just didn't see him coming," **the driver explained. He was a short person with black hair and dark skin, he came up to about Misty's chest (remember they are all 5 years older and all you hentai's don't comment on his view). Also he had a quiff which could not be kept down. **"It's all right, we know you didn't mean to hit him, by the way, what's your name?" **Joy asked. **"Ummm, Tissione." "Really, are you Italian?" **big mistake, if there was one thing you should NOT ask to Tissione is if he is Italian . Some veins bulge out of his forhead like in the show when someone's very angry. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

** **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

** **

Hey, how'd you like it, eh, as usual, pleeeeeeees review. And Tom, I've had enough reviews from you. And you the real tissione. Only one more each. Got it?!?!?!? Good.


	6. LCAOWS Chapter6

Hi

Hi. I'm back. Sorry. I don't know what took so long and I am down to my last excuse while school is of. I was on holiday in a foreign country without Internet access. I'll leave it up to you to believe me or not.

Love, Comedy and weird stuff 

Ch. 6

**"Hurry up Misty we don't have all day you know." **Ash yelled. _Sheesh! How long does it take to have a shower? Women. But now she's my woman. _Ash grinned at this thought. The view goes into the bathroom where Misty is still picking which shampoo to use, out of her choice of 36. **"Hmmmmm, I've narrowed it down to two different shampoo's, I just can't choose between the rose "wash and be the best" with added conditioner for extra dandruff free hair, or the "petals of the world" anti tangle which will leave you feeling like a million poke dollars," **Misty sighs in resignation. Then turns towards me and asks. **"What do you think?" **I look around then realise I'm the only one in the bathroom apart from Misty. **"Who… me? I'm just the author, and a guy. How should I know? You are not even meant to know that I am here. After all I'm not a character. Although I am the author so technically I am your god. Cool isn't it. Echooooooo Echooooooo."** **"Shut up!" "How dare you. Grrrrr" **Misty lands naked in a pool of mud then into a Barney program. **"I love you, you love me!" "AAAAAAHHHHHH" **Then finally teleported, still naked and muddy in front of Ash, who promptly gets a nosebleed and faints. **"Say sorry." "Only if you promise never to do that again." "Okay" "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry** **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"**

** **

****After Misty comes out the shower she finds Ash sitting on the recliner chair tapping his foot impatiently and angrily. **"Before you say anything Misty, I know I love you and you love me," "ENOUGH WITH THE BARNEY TALK!" "Okay. I know we love each other but I'm just not ready to take our relationship to that level so no matter how much you want it you just have to wait. Okay?" **Ash said in a somewhat scolding voice. Misty just hangs her head in resignation and one of those oversized anime puffballs come out of her mouth. Unfortunately for her she forgets to hold her towel up and it falls revealing her naked form (hahahah). **"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH MISTYYyy****y****yy****y…" **Ash yells as he gets another nosebleed and faints.

**"Unnngnggghhghhhh," **Ash murmured as he opened his eyes. **"Oh Ash, you're waking up. Before you say anything it was accident, the first time it was the author with his amazing powers who we should all bow down to. ****He made me say that. The second time it was just an accident," **Misty explained. _I hope he believes me. _**"Oh good because I thought you were trying to seduce me, I was just about to give in. Phew!" **Misty merely raised her eyebrow at this comment then shrugged it off. _What was I thinking? Of course he was about to give in, I have such a beautiful body! _Misty smiled at this thought. (People smile at their own thoughts a lot. What if someone had a thought in a funeral while she/he was giving a speech about the dead person and smiles? I don't think people will take it the right way. Anyway, back to the story). _How could I have thought such a hentai thought, like she was trying to seduce me, she knows better than that. She does have a nice body. _Guess what his reaction to this thought is. You guessed it. He smiled.

Back at the front of the pokemon centre.

**"So Lana, why did you tell me about the terrorist organisation and their mind control devices?" **Ash asked. **"Because you at least know who you are being protected from. We are sending one of our best agents as a bodyguard. His name is Marekino Stefanowski. He is in Siberia on a very important mission, so it will take a while before he can get here, and we are filling in for him, plus he's very bad at giving information about the enemy," **Lana explained. Not expecting Ash's next question. **"What mission is Marekino on? I bet its got lots of shooting and blowing up and pretty girls and…." **Ash started. **"No, his mission is to clean the snow out of the Presidents front drive." **Ash falls over manga style **"Waaaaa!" **All of a sudden a pen comes flying through the window. BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. **"It's a bomb, everyone run out of here or we'll die!!" **Lana yelled. After lots of screams and running around like mad headless chickens almost everyone escaped from the blast. Except togepi who managed to teleport out of the building. (damn) BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! **"I bet I know who did this. Team Rocket!" **Ash growled. **"No, team rocket are too thick to do this well thought out plan." **Tom explained. Misty taps him on the shoulder. **"What?" "If it was so well thought out how come everyone escaped?" "I refuse to answer that question." **

** **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Kay, there it is. This is not going to turn into a action/adventure thing ok. Im using the agents and stuff for humour. k? good. Until the next chapter, c-ya. 

****____


End file.
